TAX PAYERS BEWARE!!
by Jaxhawk Saturday, September 20, 2008 ALL DOUBTS ARE NOW BLOWN AWAY!! The truth never needs to be explained or apologized for.It stands alone as a sentinel for freedom of expression. And the truth is the USA just took a hard left toward Socialism. Government control of the mainstay of Capitalism has been handed over to the Federal Government. If France, Germany or the Italy did what Our government did yesterday. WE would say,"that is just another stupid move by a Socialist controlled government. Glad we are not that way". But, tragically we are!! The Headlines should not be "The Government bails out Banks, it should be Taxpayers hit again"! Conservatives, like myself, are stunned by the turn of events that has left the federal government in control of one of the world's biggest insurance companies and the two largest financiers of home mortgages. And the government will not pay the bill! We taxpayers will, and it will spill over into our children's earning years. It is a day of mourning for those who believe a person and his/her Country should live within the realm of fiscal responsibility. Spend only what you make, and never a bower or a lender be was the motto my mother and father taught me at an early age. We have abandoned that principle long ago, and adopted the "gimme-gimme" premise. Whether by the influence of television advertisement or other media enticement, we have collectively replace God with materialism. The quest for a home, two cars, plasma TV, vacations in exotic places and all the electronic gadgets has brought the average working person to a point where he/she lives in the realm of credit card debt. Many are unable to pay even the interest on the debt outstanding, and the accumulation of multiple credit cards has become a way of life for too many of us. Of course the lenders, banks and credit card companies are only to glad to accommodate anyone with a credit card. They hope you cannot pay the balance each month. They make more money on the interest than they do on the fee they charge the merchant who sells the products the consumer buys. If this were the only problem we would still not have government interference where the Constitution says they should not tread. The problem is we have evolved into a welfare state that even gives tax payers hard earned money to illegals! Just walk into a county hospital if you don't believe me, and you will see that emergency treatment cannot be denied to anyone because of race, Creed or ABILITY TO PAY! I am not suggesting that emergency health care be denied to anyone, but this is just one form of government largess that falls into the hands of millions of illegals. To make things worse, the government has a sneaky way of issuing Bonds when they run out of money, to get more money, to support our welfare state. You do not have to be a Rhodes scholar to guess who buys these bonds. Communist China holds billions of dollars of our Treasury Bonds, and if China redeemed them, or we defaulted you can speculate on the consequences. Financial disaster for the USA! President Bush's request to Congress to appropriate 700 billion dollars is far more than a "compassionate Conservative" move to the left. The plan would give the government broad power to buy the bad debt of any U.S. financial institutions for the next two years. It also would raise the statutory limit on the national debt from $10.6 trillion to $11.3 trillion — making room for the massive rescue. The kicker is the two year limit included in the language. If Barrack is elected in Novemebr, and his Soialist programs he promises to bring wuth him, wlll need billions of dollars. What better way to finance his march into Socialism than to have a Democrat Congress extend the 2 years to an indeffinite period! Hide your money any where but a bank or money market, because Big Brother will take it from you. Taxpayers, you have a large "bulls eye" on your back! Posted by __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 20, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: BAIL OUT Opinions Category: BUSH Opinions Category: CONGRESS Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: SOCIALISM Opinions Category: TAXPAYERS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.